frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystra
, IllusionDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, , , Rune, Spell | favored weapon = Seven whirling stars (shuriken) | worshipers = Elves, half-elves, incantatrixes, mystic wanderers, sorcerers, spelldancers, spellfire channelers, wizards | cleric alignments = CG, LE, LG, LN, NG }} Character and Reputation Mystra (miss-trah) provides for and tends to the Weave, of which she is effectively the embodiment. The Weave is the conduit that enables mortal spell casters and magical crafters to safely access the raw force that is magic. Mystra is also the deity of the possibilities that magic can bring about, making her one of the most powerful beings involved in Toril. Although she favors the ethos of good, she has learned that as deity of magic, she must preserve the Balance. While she can prevent the creation of new spells and magic items that her philosophy opposes, she rarely exercises this ability unless they threaten the Weave or magic in general. Mystra appears as a beautiful human woman with dark, flowing hair and radiant skin. Clergy and Temples The church of Mystra is very powerful across Faerun and includes many adherents among the populace. Were more wizards and sorcerers devout worshipers of the Lady of Mysteries, the faith would undoubtedly be the most powerful in all Faerun. Mystra’s followers have lost a great deal of influence since the Time of Troubles, when magic ran amok and caused great destruction. The deity’s actions over the past decade have only driven more worshipers, particularly evil wizards and sorcerers, into the arms of Shar. Clerics of Mystra pick one time of day or night to consistently pray for spells. They celebrate the 15th day of Marpenoth, the anniversary of the ascension of the current Mystra from her mortal form, but otherwise have few calendar-related rituals, focusing more on a personal style of worship. For some devout arcane spell casters, this never goes beyond a whispered prayer of thanks with each spell they cast, coupled with some thought as to the moral consequences of its use. Two ceremonies of great personal significance are Starflight and Magefire. The former centers on a fly spell that permits flight for as long as the stars are visible in the sky. It is often used as an initiation when an individual joins the church of Mystra or a celebration when two worshipers are wed. During Magefire, great magic power surges through one’s body, blazing in flickering blue fire as it spills forth in cleansing and renewal. The Hymn to the Lady is a solemn ritual performed mostly at funerals. While the living clergy intone a plainsong dirge, visions arise of dead mages and Mystran clerics; Mystra often inserts her own guiding scenes. Mystra’s clerics usually multiclass as arcane devotees, dweomerkeepers, sorcerers, or wizards. Mystran clergy work hard to preserve all magical lore so that magic can flourish in the future regardless of what befalls the thinking races of Faerun or the powers of the planes. They maintain secret libraries, private safe holds, well-guarded research laboratories, and small, hidden stashes. Mystrans also search out beings skilled in spell use and keep watch on the power and behavior of individuals likely to become magic-wielders of importance. The clergy actively seek out sources of old magic, often from tombs, dangerous ruins--even liches. They consider it more crucial to know the precise location of artifacts and items of magical power than to possess them, but wherever possible, they work to wrest control of such things from the aggressively evil, the irresponsible, and the unsound of mind. While some of Mystra’s clerics follow the teachings of the older, lawful neutral incarnation of the deity, most have changed alignment in accordance with her current incarnation or have left the faith. All clergy of Mystra are expected to devise their own new magic (whether it be spells or items) upon gaining sufficient experience. In this way, magical study remains a growing, vibrant thing, and magic is not merely seen as a handy tool for rulers and engineers to tame Faerun, but remains a thing of wonder. Temples of Mystra can be almost any size and style of structure; some shrines are natural caves or grottoes. All are living works of art--or rather, Art--raised with magic and enwrapped in countless spells. Most are filled with magic items, many of which are of an esoteric rather than practical nature. Most include an open central courtyard in which daily services are held and from which one can see the stars at night or a magical representation of them. Lesser rooms house libraries of magical lore or serve as work shops and laboratories for experimentation in the Art. Sites dedicated to the deity are enhanced by the Weave to augment spellcasting power. Any spells cast within by her clerics can benefit from one met magic feat without needing to take up a higher level spell slot; the benefit ends if the recipient leaves the location of the temple. The ceremonial garb of Mystran clerics consists of simple blue robes, sometimes trimmed with white, accented by a cloak of deep blue in colder climates. Some form of blue headgear is required, though this may range from a plain skullcap for the scholarly orders of the Sword Coast North to wide, ornate hates and helms in southern lands. Mystra’s symbol was a blue-white star before the Time of Troubles, but both old and new symbols are still in use. Mystran clerics are very tolerant of the older worship of Mystra, as they feel that progress comes only by learning about the past. They let established symbols of the old faith stand, but when creating new symbols, they always use the new sigil of their deity. All wielders of magic and seekers after arcane lore of any race are welcome in the service of Mystra. The hierarchy of the Mystran faith is wide and varied, separating into orders concentrating on one form of magical energy. Relations between the various orders and subgroups of the faith are very good. Both divine and arcane spell casters fill its ranks without regard to experience level or origin. The general rule of the Mystran faith is that talent and ability outweigh social rank or legendary feats. The church also sponsors a knightly society of paladins, a small order of rangers, and an assembly of bards. The Knights of the Mystic Fire often accompany members of the clergy on quests to locate lost hoards of ancient magic. These paladins also form the cadre of leaders for small groups of armed forces who guard Mystra’s larger temples and workshops. The rangers, known as the Order of the Shooting Star, serve as long-range scouts and spies for the church. They also deal with magical threats against the natural order of things, such as unloosed fiends and creatures born of irresponsible arcane experimentation. Bards of the Children of the Starry Quill often work as information gatherers and rumormongers for the church or spend time in libraries unearthing magical knowledge and preserving it for posterity. Some members of the Starry Quill are Harpers. History and Relations with other deities Mystra is the third deity to hold the position of Lady of Mysteries and Mother of All Magic since the rise of Netheril. The first was Mystryl, who died saving the Weave from the arrogance of the Netherese arch wizard Karsus. The second Lady of Mysteries was the first to create the Chosen of Mystra, including Elminster, Khelben, and the Seven Sisters. She died at the hands of Helm during the Time of Troubles while trying to return to the planes. At the end of the Avatar Crisis, a mortal wizard named Midnight assumed the name of her predecessor upon ascension to divinity. Like Cyric and Kelemvor, it took the new Mystra some time to grow into her role as a deity. For a decade, she battled her old enemy Cyric on many occasions, and for a time, withheld the use of magic from deities and mortals alike. However, since then she seems to have learned her role as guardian of the Balance and impartial arbiter of the Weave. Mystra’s customary adviser is Azuth, although the Lord of Spells is less close than he was with the previous Lady of Mysteries. Savras and Velsharoon, who thus indirectly report to Mystra as well, serve Azuth. The Mother of All Magic maintains close alliances with deities of knowledge, such as Oghma, Deneir, and Milil, as well as the deities of magic in other pantheons, including Corellon Larethian, Isis, and Thoth. Although she still hates Cyric with a passion and views the return of Bane with burgeoning hatred, Mystra’s chief antagonist is Shar. Shar secretly created the Shadow Weave long ago in response to Selune’s creation of Mystryl and the Weave (to which Shar inadvertently contributed as well). Mystra sees Shar’s actions as a direct threat to her own portfolio and a grave danger to the integrity of the Weave, and her ties with Selune are strong and growing. It is Mystra’s aim to eventually subsume the Shadow Weave into her own portfolio, even if that means sacrificing her last remaining vestiges of humanity and inherent goodness and absorbing more of the darkness that is Shar. Dogma Love magic for itself. Do not treat it just as a weapon to reshape the world to your will. True wisdom is knowing when not to use magic. Strive to use magic less as your powers develop, for often the threat or promise of its use outstrips its actual performance. Magic is Art, the Gift of the Lady, and those who wield it are privileged in the extreme. Conduct yourself humbly, not proudly, while being mindful of this. Use the Art deftly and efficiently, not carelessly and recklessly. Seek always to learn and create new magic. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki ** Current Mystra ** Mystra of recent past References Category:Deities Category:Greater Deities Category:Deities for Lawful Good Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Lawful Evil Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities of Magic Category:Any Race Deities